


Who I Was

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot, why don't you ever cut your hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Was

"Eliot, why don't you ever cut your hair?" Parker asked. She sat on the back of the couch, trailing her fingers through the hitter's long hair.

Eliot contemplated shaking her off, but he was too tired and it actually felt kind of good, so he didn't bother protesting. "I cut it, Parker," he answered wearily.

"She means why do you wear it long," Hardison put in from across the room.

"Yeah, I mean, it's got to get in your way when you do..." She broke off and Eliot felt the couch bounce as she moved. "Stuff." He raised an eyebrow at Hardison and the hacker mimicked Parker's exaggerated karate motions.

"Stuff," he said with an eye roll.

"Yeah. Come on, Eliot, why?" She poked him in the ear. "I'm not giving up until you tell me."

Eliot sighed. "I did a lot of things, Parker," he said quietly. "A lot of things." He reached up and took her hand off of his head. "I wear it long because I don't want to be the man I was when I wore it short." He got up from the couch and headed into the bedroom to sleep, leaving Parker and Hardison speechless behind him.


End file.
